war_ragesfandomcom-20200214-history
House Rules
Ban List Juju Oracle archetype Synthesis Summoner archetype Bladebound archetype Multiattack monster ability (can not be taken by any followers either). Initiative and Held actions Rules change: Combat initiative has two phases, planning, and resolution. First, every acting character states what actions they will take during that round. Once this is determined, and initiative rolled, the choice can not be changed. Any effects that target a creature can either target the creature itself, or the area it occupies, as determined by the user. If an effect targets the creature itself, the area of effect remains focuses on the target, and if the target moves, the effect moves to center its effect on it. Any effects that target the space the creature occupies instead should be marked before the round begins, as there is a chance that any creatures faster than you in initiative may move into or out of this area. Then, initiatives are rolled. The results are recorded, and each character is assigned a bracket in order of descending initiatives, this bracket is preserved until initiatives are rolled again. Actions are resolved in this order, which is rolled every round. If a target of an area of effect attack moves out of the space targeted before the attack takes place, there is a 50% chance that the target avoid the attack (this miss chance works like Displacement, although it is mundane, not magical). Likewise, any viable target that is caught in the AoE when it goes off has a 50% chance to be affected. Wait (Held action) : A character can hold an action longer than one turn, any held action not used at the end of the round can either be abandoned, or held for the next round. Waiting in this way places the character in the next highest initiative bracket in the next round. Multi turn actions such as summoning spells also preserve the users initiative bracket. When initiatives are rolled, if a creature is in a preserved bracket, instead of rolling initiative, it is placed in turn order determined by its bracket ( if a creature rolls second highest initiative during a round, and chooses to wait, or cast a spell that takes 1 round to cast, it will act first in the next round regardless of the results of the initiative check for the next round. Heal Additional rules: Surgery: DC 40 may grant a mutation. For every 10 you exceed the DC an additional mutation may be granted, or the mutation drawback (see below) can be removed. A creature mutated this way changes its type to Aberrant. Mutations, and Drawbacks are randomly determined. 1-33 randomly select one mutation from the Mutant template. Select one random drawback from either the Mutant template, or the Mutant Creature template (determined randomly). 34-66 randomly select one mutation from the Mutant Creature template. Select one random drawback from either the Mutant template, or the Mutant Creature template (determined randomly). 67-100 randomly determine one of the 8 focuses from the Psychic Creature template, and randomly select one Spell-like ability from that focus (with the listed uses per day); reroll if the SLA selected is above the creatures HD until a suitable one is rolled. Select one random drawback from either the Mutant template, or the Mutant Creature template (determined randomly). Craft Additional rules: If multiple crafters wish to work in tandem, they can complete a work in much less time by cooperating. If all involved spend the required time to craft an item, and they possess at least one of the requirements to craft the item, and they can meet the crafting DC, a single additional worker reduces the time required by half of the remaining time. (Always use a cheapest discount possible when calculating.) Profession (any) / Tactics Additional rules: Before combat initiative begins, a Profession skill check can be made by one character to aid your party by granting you additional cover spots; reduce the time enemies have to prepare; or act in the surprise round. Against unintelligent enemies, a DC20 grants you one tactic, for every 10 you exceed the DC you get an additional tactic. Intelligent enemies always make an opposed check, the success of which is determined by their result. A Tactic may include: A surprise round for your party; an obstacle or wall no bigger than 10 ft by 10 ft by 10 ft per Tactic (additional tactics can be joined to increase the size of one obstacle or wall); or you can prevent a single spell of the highest level a single enemy at random could have had prepared (this spell or buff is not lost, however, it can be applied once combat begins). Survival Additional rules: If you are trained in the Survival skill, you can carve parts off of enemies during combat, or once after. If you land a critical hit on your target, you may roll a Survival Check DC = 20. If successful, you remove a portion of the targets body worth 2GP. For every 10 you exceed the DC, you may receive an addition similar body part, or receive a part with more value (DC30 for a 3GP part, DC40 for a 4GP part etc). The part you find may (at GM discretion) include the attributed functions of one of the targets special abilities, or qualities such as a special attack, or a defensive ability equal to the base monster's listed stats (such as a severed head of a Medusa retaining its gaze, or the scale of a red dragon retaining fire immunity). DCs for abilities on such parts are as they were when the base creature had them. Removal of these parts does not cause the creature to loose the ability. Immunities Rules change: Any ability which removes a targets immunity to any effects is reduced. A creature who has had an immunity removed will recieve a bonus to any save made to resist such effects equal to its own HD. Birthmark Trait and Sacred Geometry feat Rules change: The Sacred Geometry feat now requires the prerequisite of having the Birthmark Trait. These feats are required for a character to ascend to Avatar, but once both are taken, the character must choose a faith, or the GM assigns a patron faith secretly, and the death penalty taken from being reduced to dead is increased. A character with Sacred Geometry and Birthmark trait are considered more mortal than those who do not, due to a curse on the faithful, which causes sickness, and undeath. Normally, when a character dies, they may be ressurected by their patron, and given a template, up to two times before permanently dying. A Sacred and Birthmarked character instead may only die twice, not three times, before permanently dying. Thus is the life of a candle that burns its flame at both ends. Insanity Additional rules: The spell Symbol of Fear can be used to cause insanity, madness born of fear, specific to the nine types of madnesses such as paranoia, or delusion. The rules for insanity differ depending on the character insanity level, a record of which madnesses are contracted, and how many times each has been contracted. If the same madness has been contracted twice, it upgrades to full blown insanity. A third time results in suicide. Creatures who have a madness must adhere to that madness whenever a trigger occurs (usually tied to the cause of the madness such as by magic, or certain monster types) or they believe they are in danger and become confused (madness is mind affecting); full blown insanity is similar, except that any triggers of the insanity cause the player to instead adhere to the idea that the trigger will cause them harm, or do continue will cause harm, or even death, or else they may become confused, or even comatose. In this way, a character who has the madness of paranoi, and a madness of delusion is healthier than a character who has full blown insanity (equal to two instances of madness) of paranoia. In the first example, the character may have two sepparate triggers, or the same one, and both madnesses must be RPed to avoid confusion, but the second example only has one trigger, even if the second madness was caused by a new trigger. At GM descretion these triggers could bleed together, or change over time. Dispel Magic / Counterspell Countering and dispeling magic spells and effects from different kinds of magic (Arcane, Divine, Psionic, and Psychic) incurs a -2 penalty to the check if the spell being used to dispel or counterspell is a different type than the spell being removed. Mirror Image Rule change: The spell now only grants 1D2 +1/ 5CL (max 7 at CL20) images Ability Damage/ Drain Rule change: Any ability that is reduced to 1 causes you to become Paralyzed. Any ability that is reduced to 0 causes you to die. Leadership Rule change: Cohort level is capped at one half of your character level. Held Attack Additional rules: Any held attack action that you make counts as an attack of opportunity. Hexes Rules change: The Hex class feature abilities are no longer super natural, or extraordinary, they are spell-like, and can be affected by any effect that a spell can be affected by. Dodge Rules change: No longer grants +1 dodge AC. Instead: As a (held) movement action, stipulate that the single next attack targeting you will be subject to your new AC after this dodge bonus is applied: roll 1D20 and add the result to your dodge AC. All other rules that apply to this feat remain applicable. Mobility Characters with abilities that ignore tough terrain may use the reposition into tough terrain.Additional rules: If you use the Dodge actions (see above), and the attack does not hit your AC, you may re-position yourself within 1 square that is not occupied or hazardous terrain, if you have not used a 5 foot step that round, as part of the Dodge movement action. Avatar domain customizing and granted abilities Avatar (Divine Champion Template) Prerequisite - Birthmark, Sacred Geometry You gain all Divine Spells from your domain up to the highest you can cast. You gain any Domain abilities, and a Divine Point, which can be used once per day to pass a failed saving throw. It is possible to change the domain portfolio of the gods by either removing their power points, or by raising their own higher than the total of the targets power plus any allied power, plus the amount of power in the domain you're attempting to convert. Points of power are also used while attempting to cause a miracle, or ritual magic, as is described in the Power Points section. Granting spells Power Points